Maddness Within
by Foxficeivia
Summary: Alice has lived in Wonderland for a year now,and many screats had appeared. Maddness lays in every person here,and the only one that can take it away is Rune.When ever the world has to much maddness she comes and takes it away. When Alice finds out she wants to help,but she messes it all up. Now the land is fulled with maddness and the only people that can stop it is Rune and Alice
1. Chapter 1

**All Italic means thoughts and frashbacks, also Bold means sounds. This is my first book on here so hope you like it! ^ 3 ^**

**Chapter One: The Flute and The Rabbit**

A silver light glowed from the sky to the calm blue water of the lake. The light reflecting off the water shadowing the forest with silver. The moons was truly beautiful the night.

A owl screeched through the dark, its big yellow eyes shining like the sun. The world was quiet, the only sounds were the faint whispers of the wind, blowing the autumn leafs to the sky.

From the bottom of a gaint oak sat a girl with jet black hair. A flute was placed at her mouth as sweet sounding notes came out. The melody echoed through out the forest, being lifted into the trees. The girl with her eyes closed, moved her finger ever so gently to make the perfect sound.

Her eyes fluttered open, her emerald green pupils staring at a red glow in front of her. A glare formed on her face, as a swoshing sound played in the wind. The grass swayed back and forth as the girl standed in front of the man with white hair and strange rabbit ears. Her flute turning into a black and white checkered gun with a green snake rapped around it.

" What do you want Peter." Hissed the girl with a snake like tone, pointing the gun to his head. Peter looked at her eyes, _It looks like she can see right through me, _Thought Peter with a chill running up his spine.

Peter quickly brushed aside the gun with a stern look on his face " Damn Rune put your gun away, im just here to pick you up for the ceremony."

" What, you need me now! You usually come in like third months from now." Growled Rune. She circled around him staring at his eyes with hatred.

" Why."

" What."

" Why, do you need me so early." Rune stop in front of him again.

" A foreigner. Everbody is going mad over her, a lot of faceless people have died after she came. Even more then usual." Sigh Peter and turn to look at the lake.

Silence consumed the two, Rune looking to the ground tears falling from her face. Memories fasted through her mind, a man with long blonde hair, following a lifeless body of a little girl with her clock ripped out of her chest.

_"Blood, blood everywere! Come on Yui, you can live, JUST BREATH! Cried a small roleholer girl with long black hair shacking a girls body, trying to fix her clock._

Peter looked at her with sorrowful eyes, remembering what happened so many years ago. He walk to her side hugging his childhood friend.

She pushing him away with a powerful force, wipping her tears away.

" Im not a wimp, stay away!" Rune lightly smiled, but her eyes still shined with grief.

Peter sigh and grabed a small pill out of his pocket. It was light purple and shined in the light. Peter throw it on the ground, making it brake open forming a huge rabbit hole in the dirt.

Rune sighed and jumped in the hole followed by Peter.

**10 Minutes Later**

Cards floated around as they walked on a dark and misty path, clocks ticking in the background.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock,_ Thought Rune grabing her chest with heavy eyes. Peter turned around grabing her hand to made her move along. Rune hissed with her snake like tongue sticking it out at the man.

Rune quickly slapped his hand away, running ahead.

_How does this girl have so much energy, she gives me such a headache when she comes, _Peter touched his temples trying to get the headache to pass.

Rune began to walk, finally tired from running. She peered backwards, but Peter was long gone. She walked over to a floating card just in reach for her to grab. She perched her body on it, thinking to herself for what seemed like hours.

This world was silence just like her home. The brids singing calming calls to one another, the pidder patter of hooves on the rocks near the edge of the streams, and the cloudless skys of the day and the star filled nights of her beloved home.

Memorys washed over her, playing with her big brother at the beach, walking on countless paths in the forest, and best of all playing dollies with her little sister. A sweet smile took to her face with light shining in her eyes again.

_My little sister,_ Sighed Rune with the pain and sorrow coming back.

Peter sprinted to Rune, painting heavily and sitting on the ground sweating.

" Dude! Were have you been." Smirked Rune winking at him.

" I-"

" Oh well lets go." Laughed Rune jumping from the card, dashing off.

Peter sighed slowly getting himself up and running after her, again.

" Come on PETER! Heres the exit." Cried Rune turning her head with smiled.

Peter started to run faster to catch up with her.

" CANNONBALL!" Screamed Rune at the top of her lungs, jumping into a white hole. Peter slipped, loseing his footing as he ran. Peter falling head first into the deep hole.

**In WonderLand**

**THOMP!**

Rune fell from the white hole in the sky, landing on her back.

" Owwww." Whined Rune as she sat up and rubbed her back. She blinked her eyes as a smile formed on her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !" Laughed Rune kicking her legs on the ground as Peter layed in the mud with is face planted in it.

Peter sat up, wipping the mud away with a pissed look " Shut the fuck up Rune." Growled Peter about to pull out his gun

" Hey is not my fault-"

" Shut up Rune, lets go to the castle." Stared Peter with is cold eyes pushing along the girl with his gun to her back.

" When did you become such a sour puss White." Said Rune kicking at the dirt as she walked

Peter sighed and pushed her to walk faster not wanting to looked at her face, _Im I really that bad, no. _Thought Peter and smiled

_Im just fine, right?_

From the bushes stared a pair of blue and red eyes.

" Brother."

" Yes, Brother?"

" Rune is back."

" We must tell boss the news, he will be very much pleased."

The two voices vanished and two kids popped out off the bushes.

" Lets go!" Cried The Red eyed one, running away with the blue eyed one as well.

**Well thats the end of chapter one, So you meet one of the heros in this book Rune, you also meet Peter White ( You should know who thats is, if you dont go away xD) and two mystery peeps( Hidden Hidden, its Dee and Dum. Again if you don't know you these people are please go away, lol) Whats with Rune little flashbacks. AND WTF IS THE CEREMONY! You will find out the next chapter :)**

**So if you guys like it I will make more, if you don't im still going to make more. Well bye! I got to go be lazy! TO THE COUCH!**


	2. Nightmare's That Wrong The Soul

**READ THIS!**

**All Italic means thoughts, frashbacks, and dreams. Also Bold means sounds!**

**Ok sooooo this is the second chapter of Maddness Within, and I have no ideas whats GOING TO HAPPEN! I know what happenes after some parts, but for like the next three chapters NO IDEA! HELP ME!**

** This chapter is werid, this chap takes place after a whole day of HeartLand, you might not get some stuff, but you will next chap. I wanted make it like this so anybody that reads this or likes my book so far is all pumped up for next chap! Also going to change Rune's weapon to a Scythe because they are wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more sexy then a plain gun ;D. Hope you like it BYE-BYE!**

**Disclaimar: I do not own HnKnA, but I wish I did. Boris would be with Alice .**

**Chapter Two: Nightmare's That Wrong The Soul **

_Sounds of laughter fullied the air with joy and happiness, birds chirped loves songs to each other, as well as the people kissing in the sunlight's glow, and the smell, the smell was the best part. Morning dew smelled so lovely to the small and fragile child sitting in her mother's small lap. Peaceful, was the only word that came to mind in this magical place._

_But then it happened. There is no such thing as a perfect __paradise in WonderLand, just living Hell__. The laughter of joy turned into bone chilling screams of pain and sorrow, the birds no longer chirped and bodys lay in circle's around her. The once beautiful smell, was gone, but replaced with __decaying__flesh. __Blood stained the ground and the blue sky faded to a blood red. This was Hell. _

_" Mother?" Asked the girl with a clear,but __terrified_ _tone in her voice. The girl's black hair blowed in the wind as the one she called " Mother" sat her down on the soft and bloody grass. The woman walked away, a trail of heads following her every footstep._

_" Mother!" Cried the girl trying to move, but she was paralyzed on the spot. Was is she to scared to move?_

_" MOTHER!" The girl screamed as tear fell off her face, hitting the ground in a rapid rate. _

_" MOTHERRRRRRRRRRR!" __Shrieked the girl was she saw her mother's head get chopped on by a shadowy figure. Tear fell faster and faster, her eyes puffy and red._

_The man just smirked his big toothy grin._

* * *

Rune shot up in her bed, screaming bloody murder. Sweat trailing down pale face, she was trembling as newly found tears flowed down her soft face.

**SLAM!**

The small wooden door hit the wall with a powerful force, almost braking it in two. In the doorway was Gray with a worried and sad look. He ran over to her hugging her tightly as she cried into his bare chest. He tried to calm her down, but it was not use. She was to worked to to be calm.

" What happend." Said Gray in a low and caring voice. She looked up at him, seeing his expression through her puffy eyes. He took pity on her. This angered her so.

" Mother-" Paused Rune, not wanting to look at his face or continue the sentence.

" What." Gray was shocked, he tried to work things out in his head, but it didn't make sense.

" I was with mother. It was very happy and lifely there, but then Hell came." Rune hissed the last part, then went back to crying in Grays strong and safe arms.

" Rune, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. **Ever**." Whispered Gray in Runes ear as she fell in a deep and peaceful sleep.

Gray stroked her longed her long hair, humming a lullaby to her. She was layed on her side, holding Gray's hand for protect. Gray watched her with a careing smile.

Gray thought in his head " _She looks so innocent and frail. I missed that side of her."_

He smiled and tried to let go of her grasp, but it failed. Rune's grip just go stronger. Gray sigh and layed down next to her, know his sister will not let go.

Gray eye's soon became unable to say open. He fell asleep holding his beloved sister close to his clock, with a smile planted on his face.

Just like old times...

**Very Short chapter, but I LOVED THE ENDING! SOOOO CUTE IT THE CUTE LITTLE SOFT PART OF GRAY! As I was writing it was was going "AWWWW!" Did you think this story was GrayxOC, well no Gray is her BROTHER! HAHAHAH Will probably upload a longer chapter on like the 23th or so. Till then BYE-BYE!**


End file.
